Up To Speed
by VinDiesel311
Summary: Dominic Toretto is known to be the ladies man. When he finds
1. Chapter 1

**Up to Speed**

I slowly rolled over and propped my head up with my left hand, unable to sleep.  A small ray of sunlight was shinning through the space between the curtain and the window onto his beautiful brown face. He slept so soundly, so peaceful.

I don't even really remember a time without him. Dom is one of those people that once you know them, it's like there was never a time you didn't. No distinct beginning, no thought to an end.

Sometimes when I woke up with him laying next to me, I'd feel feelings rushing through me like someone had opened a flood gate. How to me he was so perfect, even though Dom and I were the definition of "clashing", it somehow worked. He was a go-getter, I was a 'take-it-as-it-comes' type of person.  I wanted to reach over and softly stroke his face, but didn't.

The clock was showing 6:32 AM. I knew Dom would be waking up in an hour or so to get ready to head into the shop. I sat up and slid off the edge of the bed, bending down to pick up my clothes that were piled next to it. Pulling on my clothes, my eyes never left Dom.

********

I had been working for Harry for almost 2 years now. Seems like just yesterday. I loved working there...the cars, the people, the culture. The racers are my family, my friends...my life.  I loved Harry. Because my real family lived on the East Coast, Harry became my West Coast dad. He did everything for me...gave me a job, trained me on all the racing know-how, helped me lease my first apartment. I'm only 22 and this was my first time living out on my own.

*********

Ashley slowly rolled into Harry's in her baby blue 1967 Camaro SS. That was the car she had dreamed of owning since she was 16 and Harry had surprised her with it on her 21st birthday.

"Big daddy!" she called as she strolled through the door. 

"Ay! My little girl!" Harry called back as he walked around the counter with his arms in the air. The two embraced.

Ashley leaned against the counter and slyly moved her sunglasses down to the edge of her nose. "So dad, whatcha got for me today?"

"There's a big shipment coming in today...you know how Monday's are! You and Seth are in charge of getting it all taken care of and put in it's proper place."

Seth was a very attractive man. Baby blue eyes, spiked blonde hair, with an incredible body. He was bronzed from surfing at the beach and very toned with arms that danced with tattoos. His grin was so deviously charming... He and Ashley resembled a couple..more so than Dom and Ashley. She was also painted with tattoos. She had one on each arm that stretched from her shoulder down to almost her elbows. Her back was decorated by a tribute to the racing community..it had a skull and crossbones with the checkered flags, two black cats, and a piston on each side that stretched up past the tops of her shoulder blades. 

"Hey girl," a scruffy voice coming from the back room said. It was Seth...he came strolling to where Ashley stood, grinning all the way.

Ashley smiled. "Hey Seth. Hope you had a nice weekend, cause it looks like we're gonna be knee deep in shit all day with these deliveries coming in."

"Nah, actually, I spent all weekend wishing that Monday would come...since I only see you when we're at work."  

Ashley could feel her face changing to a bright pink color. 

"Alright you two...enough small talk! Get your asses in the back and get to work!" Harry said, half-teasing.

Ashley never really paid attention to Seth's passes. Seth wasn't Dom.

As Seth passed her boxes to open, Ashley's thoughts started to wonder. She started thinking of the particulars of her meeting Dom, and the whole crew...Mia, Letty, Brian, Leon, Vince...Jesse. Two years ago when she moved to Los Angeles the first place she saw that was hiring was Harry's shop. She had figured that a car shop wouldn't be interested in hiring a woman, but she took the chance. Harry took to her immediately and put her to work. That's where it started...Brian was there. Brian Spilner. Who could've imagined all the events that were going to occur after meeting Brian. He was the one who watched over Ashley at the shop, basically her trainer. They quickly striked up a friendship and had become inseperable. To this day, her and Brian were best friends. They would go to Toretto's everyday at lunch. 

******

I remember how badly Vince and Leon hated Brian. They were always trying to stir up shit with him, only because Vince felt threatened by Brian. Afterall, Mia had feelings for Brian...not Vince..and Vince knew that. It killed him, but eventually he just accepted the fact, even though he still acts bitterly towards Brian.

It always made me laugh when I saw Brians "subtle" attempts at showing interest in Mia. The tuna fish sandwich with no crust...day after day. I think he thought that was the way to make Mia think he was sweet...by eating the terrible sandwich that even a dog couldn't choke down.

Dom's presence at the shop was almost ghostly. He only left the confines of the garage to come in and check on Mia and grab a drink. Seeing him walk in the restaurant would make my stomach sink. I guess it was obvious, because from the moment Letty and I crossed paths, she despised me. Other than Mia, Letty was the only one knew every thought and feeling Dom ever had. 

After a race one weekend, Brian talked me into going to the Toretto house to a party they were having. Walking through the door...seeing Dom standing among a group of people-they were hypnotised by his enthusiasm of the story he told. His face was lit up as he talked. Everyone was captivated by Dom...especially me. Mia saw us and came over, quickly grabbing me by the arm.

"It's time you officially met Dom. Come on!" she said.

She pulled me over to him, and as he looked over at me, his grin turned to a look of interest on my behalf. "Who's this, Mia?"

"This is a friend of mine that comes to the restaurant with Brian. She works for Harry, too."

Dom smiled and stretched out his hand to me. "Nice to meet you...what's your name?"

"Ashley. It's Ashley." I squeeked.

Dom put his arm around my shoulder and led me to the kitchen. I kept thinking how beautiful his body was...so strong, so perfect. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Corona. "Here ya go. Sip on this and enjoy the party." Dom said, still giving me that captivating smile.

I told him thank you as he walked back into the living room. And that was it...I was hooked. That was when my history began with Dom.

*******

"Alright kids, you can go to lunch now." Harry said, poking his head through the door.

Ashley couldn't believe that 3 hours had gone by so quickly. She often found herself losing track of time when she thought about Dom. The memory trip would have to wait. Lunchtime meant going to see Dom...and the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Torettos were now down to only two. Dom and Mia. Neither one ever talked about their parents. It had been Dom's dream since he was a child to own his own garage. Fixing up classics, enhancing racing cars...and to take care of his sister were the only things he had left to live for.

Ashley strolled into the restaurant and saw Mia and Letty talking...stopping instantly as she entered. 

"Hey girls. Where's Dom?" Ashley just got to the point, somehow knowing that Letty was probably gushing to Mia about how much she hated her.

Mia smiled and pointed to the back office. "Thanks." Ashley smiled back.

As she pushed the door open, there he was. Sitting hulked over reading the newspaper. Ashley figured he was probably fishing through ads to find a new "10-second-car". She walked in further and shut the door closed behind her. Dom didn't even turn around..just sat there waiting. He was sitting on the very edge of the wooden chair, quickly bouncing his left leg up and down.

Ashley climbed behind him in the chair, straddling his back with her long, lean legs.  She put his head between her hands and planted a hard kiss on the top of his shaved head and made a kissing noise as she slipped down to a seated position. Wrapping her arms around his waist, he kept reading. "What has got your attention so much?" Ashley asked.

"Ah nothin'." Dom replied, grinning, still not turning around. He closed up the paper and leaned his back against Ashley rubbing her arms softly. "How's it going at the shop today?"

"Harry is keeping us busy as hell today..unloading all the new inventory. You should come down after work and see all the new parts he ordered."

Suddenly the door burst open, and both Ashley and Dom quickly snapped their heads around to look. It was Letty. Standing there with her puckered up, vicious face. "Dominic, we got shit to do. Quit fucking around in here and get out here and help. You've really slacked off on your work since this bitch started hanging around."

Dom jumped to his feet and got up in Letty's face. In a deep, scowling tone, he answered, "Letty..I don't know what your fucking problem is with Ashley, but I'd suggest you not have another outburst like this in my shop again. We're over. If you can't accept it, than stop coming around me because nothing is going to change."

Letty backed out the door, both middle fingers in the air scorning Dom in Spanish. Dom shut the door and reached his hand to the top of his head, heavily rubbing his face all the way down to the nape of his neck. Ashley just sat there, not even turning around to see what was going on.

********

I really hated that Letty had to be that way with me. I mean, I understand that she cares for Dominic, and is bitter when he gives his affection to someone other than her. But this bullshit was really starting to overwhelm me. 

********

"Dom, I think I'm gonna head back to work now." Ashley said slowly, ending her sentence with a heavy sigh.

"Baby, please don't let her get to you like that. Don't give her the satisfaction. Just let me deal with her...it won't be a problem anymore, I promise." 

*****

Dom's words somehow soothed me and made me relax about the whole thing. Maybe it was his tone, maybe it was how his face looked whenever he consoled me. He knew just the right things to do to make everything better...always.

*****

Dom and Ashley began to hug each other tightly. He kissed her cheek and gave her a little squeeze. "Tonight, lets go out..just the two of us. It'll make you feel better." 

Ashley looked in his eyes and smiled. "Ok, but if Letty comes within 20 feet of me, I can't promise that I will keep composure." Both of them laughed. "Well honey, I love you. I'm gonna head back to the shop and help Harry...he's up to his neck in work."

"Ok. Tonight then. I'll come to your house about 8:30. Wear something sexy." Dom wiggled his eyebrows and gave Ashley a goofy grin to make her smile...it worked.

Dom followed Ashley out of the office and watched her pull away from the shop.  Letty could see Dom standing in the restaurant through the open door in the garage. She stood up and wiped her greasy hands off on a rag that was laying on the hood of the car. 

Dom sat down at the counter and Mia glanced at him, then over at Letty, then back to Dom. "Dominic..I was talking to Letty right before Ashley got here and she was telling me something that I think you need to hear." The words seemed almost hard for Mia to say.

"What is it, Mi?" Dom asked, arching his eyebrow.

Mia swallowed and leaned over the counter. "You know the guy that replaced Brian at Harry's after he left?" Dom shook his head. "His name is Seth. Well, Letty told me that..she thinks something is going on between Seth and Ashley."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dom quipped, sounding very annoyed. Letty, still watching from the garage with a very deceitful smile on her face.

Brian noticed Letty and asked, "What are you staring at Letty?" he walked over to stand beside her to see what her interest was.

"Nothing Spilner. I was just looking to see if someone was in the restaurant..fuck off."

"Dom, I'm sorry...I'm just.." Mia started.

"Listen to ME Mia, NOT Letty. Letty is just trying to stir up shit for us. Do you think she wants to see me actually happy with another woman??? Letty's got problems and if she thinks she can spawn it off on me, she can fucking think again. I've about had it." Dom stormed out of the shop and got in his car. As he peeled out of the parking lot, Mia looked to Letty with a look of confusion on her face. Mia knew Ashley almost better than anyone..would she do that to Dom?

Brian came in and sat down to take a break. "What's got you looking so worried, Mi?"

"I'm not sure Brian. Do you...do you think it's possible for Ashley to be interested in Seth?" she asked shakily.

Brian gasped, almost laughing. "From the moment she met Dom, I've never seen her LOOK at another guy, let alone fuck one."

"Well...Letty said..." Brian quickly interrupted Mia's sentence.

"I'd trust Ashley's heart over Letty's words anyday. Don't listen to Letty, Mia. She's trying to make everything complicated for Dom. You know she can't stand to see him living life at a good pace."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am sweetie. Just let Dom take care of it." Brian smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss Mia.

Back at Harry's, Ashley and Seth were back to work. It seemed like there was an endless amount of boxes. Behind one was another...and another...and another.

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but it looks like you two might have to stay here a little late tonight. We've got to get all these parts put away before the store opens tomorrow." Harry said, regretfully.

"Oh no...not tonight...Dom and I..." Ashley thought.

Seth smiled at Ashley. "Oh don't look so stressed. It'll be fun! No worries."

Ashley looked up a moment and saw Dom's car pulling in front of the store. As he walked through the front door, he pulled his sunglasses from his ears. Ashley got up and ran over to him.

"Dom, I've got bad news." He looked at her very concerned.

"What is it? Is something wrong??" he asked.

"Well...Harry wants Seth and I to stay late tonight to get all the inventory away before we open tomorrow. So that means..."

Dom charged in, "So that means no "us" tonight. Fine." Dom turned and walked at a quick and heavy pace to get in his car.

********

I couldn't help but be shocked. Dom NEVER acted that way if something came up. What the hell is bothering him so bad?? Did something happen at the shop after I left? Is this another scheme of Letty's?

*******

"Oh fuck." Ashley muttered under her breath. She knew she had work to do...so she just put the questions to the back of her mind for now. "I'll call him tonight and see what is going on," she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dom?..Dom is that you?" Mia called from the kitchen when she heard the front door close. She walked through the living room to the foyer, only seeing Dom's shadow on the wall as he jogged up the stairs. Moments later, she heard his bedroom door shut. "Hmmm..." she thought.

*****************

"Ok Harry...we're done. Can I get out of here now?" Ashley called out.

"Go ahead. Thanks for staying to help me out. I really appreciate it." Harry replied.

"No problem big daddy..anything for you." Ashley said with a tiny smile on her face. "Harry?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Has Dom said anything to you lately? Maybe about something that is bothering him?"

Harry scratched his head in thought, "Nope. Not that I can recall. Sorry...why?" Harry asked with a tone of concern.

"He just kind of busted out of here on me earlier today. No explanation..."

"I'm sure he's fine hon. The boy's got lots of responsibilities for his age...you can never tell what's bothering him." Harry told her.

"Thanks big daddy." Ashley hugged Harry tightly and  walked out the front door, Harry locking it behind her and giving her a wave through the glass as she left. 

Turning her attention away from the shop, she noticed that Seth was sitting on his car hood in the parking lot. "Hey." he called to her.

"Hey..Seth. Why are you still out here? You're a good-looking man, shouldn't you be out at a party trying to get some pussy or something?" Ashley teased.

"Ah, I was just hoping I'd catch you before you left. I was just..uh..wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out? Ya know, if you didn't have any other plans." Seth asked.

Ashley thought a minute... "I want to go out...I want to have fun. That'd give Dom time to cool down from whatever it was that was bothering him..." She finally answered, "Sounds fun...I just need to make a quick call first. Can I maybe meet you somewhere?"

"How about The Sky Barr?" 

Ashley smiled. "Ok..sounds good. I'll meet you there in about an hour?"

"Great." Seth smiled and slid off the hood of his car. "I'll see you there." He got in his car and reved it up as loud music began to play...and he was gone.

Ashley peeled out of Harry's around 11:30p.m. The tires screeched on the asphalt leaving two smoking black trails, music blairing. She always drove more aggressively when she was upset...and when Dom is upset, she is upset. "What in the hell caused him to react like that?" she thought to herself. Almost 5 minutes later, her car glided into the driveway of her small, humble house. It was old...small....but cozy...and it was "home"...her home.

Walking through the door, she tossed her keys on the small table that sat by the front door. She casually glanced at her answering machine across the room, almost by habit, and saw the message light flashing. She walked over and pressed the play button. "You have 3 new messages." said the computerized voice.  Pacing around the living room and thumbing through her mail, she barely paid any attention to the messages, just enough to catch a vague jist. Blah blah blah...I called to remind you of your appointment....blah blah blah...Call me! I'm worried about you. Is Harry taking good care of our baby?...blah blah. "Ashley, it's me." Ashley stopped when she recognized Mia's voice. "Dom just came home and seemed really out of sorts. He didn't say a word to me...just went straight to his room. What's going on? Call me!"

Ashley immediately picked up the phone and dialed the Toretto house.  "Hello?" a man's voice said coming through the receiver.

"Hey V. It's Ashley. Is Mia around?"

"Nah. She and Brian just left. Nobody's here but me and Jess." 

"Shit. Well, let her know that I called, will ya?"

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye.."

*************

Seth stood outside of the Sky Barr with his hands in his pockets nervously trotting around in circles. He finally squatted down, relaxing against the wall. He heard a pair of clunking boots approach him and he slowly scanned his eyes upward. It was Ashley. She had on low cut jeans that sat inches below her belly button and a silky, black tank top that clung to her breasts like a second skin. Her perky nipples the focal point. He quickly jumped up and smiled at her. "Hey girl. Glad you showed."

Ashley grinned. "Well hey, I've had a hell of a day...so lets get buck wild."

The two disappeared into the entrance of the club. Ashley noticed that Seth was glancing up at the balcony inside. He lifted his arm in the air and smiled. Ashley couldn't help but wonder who he was signalling to, and she couldn't really care. She pushed her way through the crowd and went straight for the bar. "Lets do this." she said. And with that, the drinking commenced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dom came stomping down the stairs to hear Vince and Jesse laughing and carrying on at the tv. They were watching "Days of Thunder"-critiquing the racer's driving skills.

Vince saw Dom's large figure fill the door frame. "It's about time you got up, ya fuck."

"Who called?" Dom asked in a groggy half-asleep voice.

Vince and Jess looked at each other and than over to Dom. "It was Ashley."

"You fucking morons..why didn't you come tell me she was on the phone???" Dom demanded.

Jesse spoke up, "We thought you wanted to be left alone man. We're real sorry."

"She wasn't calling for you anyway...she wanted Mi." Vince added.

Dom just stood there..a stern look written on his face. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans...he had been too tired to get totally undressed. His eyes wincing at the both of them. "Get off your asses and get ready. We're going out." Dom said as he walked back upstairs to put on a shirt and shoes. 

Minutes later, the three were walking out the front door, meeting Brian and Mia on the stairs. "Where are you guys headed?" asked Brian. 

"Out to cause havoc I assume." Mia threw in. "Dom, what is going on with you today?"

Dom didn't answer her. He just kissed her forehead softly and patted Brian's shoulder. "We'll be back later." he told them.

Dom, Vince, and Jesse all piled into the car and left hurridly. "Where are we going, Dom?" Vince asked as he looked out his window.

"I feel like the Sky Barr. You two down?"

Jesse and Vince started cackling. "Hell yeah! There's some prime pussy there. Maybe we can finally get Jess laid!" joked Vince heartily. "I didn't know ADD affected your dick, dawg."

"Fuck you Vince." retorted Jesse. "Just because engines are more important to me than a little bit of pink, doesn't make me less of a man."

"Why do you think Vince is such a slut, Jess. It's because he can't fix a fucking car to save his life. That's why he's always asking YOU what's wrong with his shit." Dom quipped as he and Jesse began to laugh. "Vince's philosophy in life is: 'Two things make a man a man-his two rides, a bitch and a 10-second car.'"

All three than began to laugh at the un-importance of their conversation. By the time they had finished it, they were parking in front of the Sky Barr.

The three of them walked coyly to the front door. Before they entered, they heard Letty calling them from down the street. "Hey!!! Wait up!" she yelled.

The three stopped and looked in her direction, waiting for her to catch up. "Hey Let." Dom said as he gave her a friendly hug. "Anything good going on in there?"

"Oh yeah. Plenty! Why don't you guys join me for some drinks?" Letty asked, rather pushy.

"Sure. Why not?" Dom replied and the foursome pushed through the doors.

The club was packed. Wall-to-wall bodies, all sweating and swaying to the music. Dom headed straight for a table in the back corner, near the bar. Vince, Jess, and Letty followed him like he was the Pied Piper.Vince sat across from Dom, and Jesse and Letty took a seat on either side of him. Not long after they were seated, a bar maid approached.

"What can I get you guys tonight?" she asked, grinning at Dom. 

Letty hissed, "I want a blue motorcycle."

Vince jumped in, "Two rounds of Jaeger for us."

"I'll have a Corona and a four shots of Jack." Dom always ordered a Corona, but not usually any hard liqour.

"Ooooooohhhh...Dommy is playing big boy tonight." Letty mocked as the bar maid walked away. "What's the occasion Dom?"

Dom didn't acknowledge Letty's comment. He just leaned back in his chair scoping around the room for people he might know. "LEON." he called out loudly, motioning with his large muscular arm. Leon had been on the dance floor grinding on a cute little brunette that Dom didn't recognize. 

Leon approached the table. "Heeeeeey dawg." Vince said as he extended his hand to Leon. "Sit...have some drinks with us." 

The bar maid sat everyone's drinks down and ordered them to have a great time and let her know if they needed anything. Everyone reached out for their drinks. Each of them raised their glasses to the middle of the table and clanked them together. Then they simultaneously slammed their drinks. 

"Hey! More over here Gina!" Leon called to the bar maid.

"Yo man. You know her???" Vince asked, almost excited.

"Yeah.. She used to give me blowjobs in the bathroom here all the time." Leon replied with a cocky, macho sound in his voice.

"You are sick Leon." Letty said, repulsed.

"Here ya go...it's on the house." Gina told them. "I'll let you pay for it later Leon." she winked.

"OOOOOOOOoooooHHHHHHH..!!!" they all cat called. Leon just smiled and rubbed his brow with the back of his hand.

Several minutes passed and there was a massive amount of shot glasses on the small round table. Leon had already left to chase down Gina, and Jess and Vince were scavenging around the bottom floor looking for a worthy lay. It was just Dom and Letty...a very drunk Dom and Letty.

Letty scooted her chair a little closer to Dom and leaned next to his ear so she could be heard over the pulsating music. "Ya know Dom, we haven't hung out like this in a long time. You know, just you and me. I really kinda miss it. We had some great times."

Dom was resting his chin on his knuckles and he slyly moved his eyes to Letty's. "Yeah we did. But a lot of shit has changed for me Letty. I've got the shop and store to take care of...and Ashley."

Letty placed her hand on Dom's thigh under the table. "But who's here with you now?" she said seductively. Both of them were more than a little bit drunk.

"Don't mess with that thought Let. Leave it alone." he replied.

Casually Dom looked over towards the bar on the far side of the club. He squinted his eyes to better his vision and as he blinked, he recognized a face. It was Ashley. He quickly stood up, causing Letty's hand to drop off.

She looked up. "What the fuck Dom?"

Dom started walking through the crowd which seemed to keep growing by the hour. As he approached the bar, he noticed a guy leaning close to Ashley and she was laughing at his comments. His pace quickened and he grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him around...it was Seth. Dom drew his arm back and hit Seth directly in the jaw with such force he automatically fell to the floor. Ashley's face changed from a look of laughter to an intense look of shock.

"DOM!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" she yelled. Dom totally ignoring her. He straddled over Seth and kept on hitting him. Leon and Vince came running out of nowhere and grabbed Dom, their knuckles turning white from straining to pull him up and away from Seth.

Dom started to spit at Seth while still trying to get over to him. "You are a fucking prick man! What in the fuck are you doing here with MY girl?!?! I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Every vein in Dom's body was swelling...his biceps bulging as he kept fighting Vince and Leon to get free. Letty was soon in the middle of it all, grabbing Seth by the arm and pulling him outside.

Ashley grabbed the back of Dom's neck tightly in her right hand and pulled his face to her's...nose to nose. "Dominic! Stop this...right fucking now! What is this shit????" she persisted anxiously. 

Dom jerked himself away from her, breathing deeply. He turned to walk away and turned his head to face her, pointing his massive finger in her direction. "You're mine. He's trash. You called our night off for some little fucking tire jockey. Let him know if he's near you again, he won't be able to get off the floor." Jesse, Vince, and Leon went behind Dom and left the club.

Ashley was in such shock she couldn't even reply to Dom's false assumptions. She left the club and as she sat in her car driving home, her thoughts began to race...

************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Ashley's instinct led her to Dom's house instantly. She drove quickly.. dodging through traffic left and right. She finally pulled up in front of the Toretto house and saw Mia and Brian's cars but no sign of Dom. Instead of driving around trying to spot his car, she decided to go inside.

When Ashley entered through the front door, the TV was on, but no one was watching it. She walked through the entire lower level of the house looking for Mia.

"Mia? Brian? You guys here?" she finally called up the stairs. Seconds later, Brian appeared at the top of the steps.

"Hey Ash." Brian smiled. "What's up?" he asked as he came down the steps.

"Has Dom been here?" 

"He was here a few hours ago. Him, Jess, and Vince left. I'm not sure where they were going." He answered.

Ashley walked over and plopped down on the couch. "I've seen him since then."

"Is something wrong?" Brian asked as he sat down beside Ashley on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah.. Today Harry asked if Seth and I could stay late and help him get all the new parts put out before tomorrow. Of course I said yes, it's Harry for Christ's sake." She said, with a 'no-duh' tone of voice. "Before I knew I was working late, I agreed to go out with Dom tonight after work…just the two of us. For some reason he showed up at the shop like 15 minutes after I got back from seeing him." Ashley started rubbing her head as she started piecing the day's events together. "When I told him that I had to work late, he freaked out."

Brian squinted his eyes, "Seriously? He got pissed that you had to work?"

Ashley nodded. "But it gets worse. When I was leaving work, Seth asked if I wanted to go hang out at the Sky Barr with him, and because I figured that Dom needed some time to cool off, I agreed to go with him. When we got there, things were going fine…then a few hours later, I'm just standing there at the bar and," Ashley punched her hand as she exclaimed, "BAM! Dom laid Seth out like a ton of bricks."

Brian pulled Ashley closer to him. "Oh shit. What brought that on?"

Ashley started thinking back…

A few days earlier, Letty had come into Harry's to pick up parts that they needed at the garage. Because she and Ashley didn't get along, Ashley walked to the back and Seth approached Letty.

"Whatcha need today Let?" he asked her in his best salesmen tone.

Letty pulled out a list from her pocket, the paper smudged with grease from her hand. She gave the list to Seth. "I need two of everything."

She began to pace around the store, casually picking up cans of oil and pretending to read the back while she was actually scoping around the store for Ashley. When she saw that Ashley was nowhere in sight, she walked over to Seth again.

Harry was helping a customer and called out for Ashley to come help them find what they needed. Ashley emerged through the curtain that covered the entrance to the back room. Letty watched her walk over to the computer, standing next to Seth.

"Seth, I need to use the computer when you're done."

"Ok girl. I'll try to hurry…only for you though." Seth winked.

"Thanks. You're such doll." Ashley teased, playfully nudging Seth with her hip causing him to sway. The two laughed.

Ashley noticed a look on Letty's face, knowing her brain was churning, but not knowing what she was thinking.

Ashley sprung up from the couch quickly. "Oh my god. Letty….that bitch!"

Brian looked up to her, confused. "What?"

"Did Mia say anything to you about Letty making comments about me today???" Ashley asked quickly.

Brian thought a moment and answered back, "Yeah, actually she did. I noticed Letty watching the restaurant from the garage and when I came in, Mia looked upset.  So, I asked her what was up… She asked me if I thought it was possible for you to be cheating on Dom…with Seth." His last sentence was long and drawn out almost as if he understood where Ashley was going with this.

"I knew it! I knew this had to be coming from Letty. When I came to see Dom this afternoon, her and Mia were talking and they stopped as soon as they saw me."

"Mia told me that Letty had said something was going on between you and Seth. She must have confronted Dom about it. You know how he gets when someone is questioning what he believes to be true." Brian continued.

"Yeah and he must have come over to Harry's to ask me what the deal was..and when I told him that Seth and I had to stay and work late….then seeing us together at the Sky Barr…." Ashley stopped.

"…he put two and two together and took what he saw as fact." Brian finished.

Ashley walked over and gave Brian a hug. "Tell Mia what's going on. I've got to get home and get some rest for work. I'll try to get a hold of Dom tomorrow. As for Letty, let her know to stay OUT of my sight."

"Ok Ash." He kissed her forehead. "Call me if you need anything, you hear?"

"Thanks Bri." Ashley smiled and walked out the front door, gripping her keys tightly in her hand. "I can't believe Letty's nerve. How could she be that cold?" Ashley thought as she got in her car. "I'll never understand her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Suddenly, Ashley was woke up by the loud ring of the telephone that was beside her bed.  Her room was pitch black, but she found the phone quickly with her out reached hand.  

"Hello?" she answered, still half asleep.

"Hey baby." It was Dom. He sounded very drunk-his speech slurred. "It's me."

"Dom?" Ashley said, sitting up; becoming more awake as she heard his voice. "Dom where are you?"

"I'm…I think I'm at Hector's.."

Ashley threw her covers off her half-naked body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, resting her feet on the soft shag carpet. "Dom? How did you get to Hector's?"

"My car's here..I drove I guess." He replied. "Fuck… Baby I'm really fucked up."

"How much have you drank tonight?.. What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know how much I drank…its 3:18…I know it's late. God, I'm sorry.." he apologized drunkenly. "I want you right now..can I please come to your house? I need to be with you." 

His drunken neediness made her heart sink. He sounded like a little boy who wanted his mother.  "Baby..no. Don't you dare drive! You stay at Hector's."

"No. Please." He begged. "Please…"

Ashley sighed softly, knowing in her heart she needed to be with him right now too. "Dom, you stay there and I'll come right now and get you, ok?"

"I can't leave my car..someone will take my car." He obsessed.

"No one will bother your car. You can call Vince tomorrow and have him go pick it up." Ashley tried her best to make him relax over the matter and get his train of thought back on his main goal-coming to be with her. "Ok?" she asked.

"Ok, but please hurry." He pleaded.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave right now. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just hang on a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok baby. Hurry.." he kept insisting.

"Ok ok…"

"I love you Ashley." Dom said, sounding more sincere than she had ever heard him be.

"I love YOU Dom." She said as she hung up the phone.

Several minutes later, Ashley rolled up to Hector's house. The house was huge, not really all that nice, but it was big. Hector always had a lot of people over, so it was no surprise that the driveway and the front yard were totally filled with cars and people. You could barely see the grass because of all the people standing on it. They were drinking beer, dancing..just having a good time. Ashley wove her way through to the front door, finding that it was wide open. As she entered, she saw Hector standing in the living room talking to one of his buddies.

"Hec!" she called out over the loud music.

"Ey there papita!" he said happily, approaching her with his arms spread wide open, holding a beer in his hand. "Are you looking for Dom?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah..I came to take him home."

"Aye. Well he's upstairs in my room-second room to the left. He needed to chill. Homey is trashed! Never seen him drink like that before. Very impressive!" Hector laughed.

Ashley just smiled. "Thanks Hec."

She quickly jogged up the stairs and opened the door to Hector's room. She laughed to herself when she saw it. She had been to his house more times than she could remember, but this was the first time to see his room. It looked like a 13-year-old boy's room-posters of naked women and cars all over the walls, a Playstation 2 lying on the floor with the controller wires tied in knots around each other. But one thing she did recognize in his room was the massive man lying on the bed.

Dom was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and the other laying at his side, both legs sprawled out, and his eyes were closed. Even a macho man like him seemed like a baby when he was sleeping-so helpless, so innocent.

"Dominic…" Ashley said softly as she ran her hand down Dom's forearm to his hand. "Dominic." She repeated, a little louder this time. "Sweetie?" she said before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

As soon as her lips touched his skin, his eyes flashed open. He was startled a bit, but she could tell he was glad to see her. He clenched his hand around hers and gently tugged her towards him Ashley laid on his muscular chest and propped her chin up so she could see his face.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked?

Dom shook his head. 

"Ok then, let's get you up."

Ashley slid off Dom and grabbed both his arms to coax him into a sitting position. He got up on his own, but his movement was like a newborn foal-like he had never walked before. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he followed by putting his around her neck. Ashley was thankful he could walk at all-if she had to support his weight, he'd crush her. He out-weighed her by at least 200 pounds.

They made their way down the stairs and finally to the front door.

"Yo Dom! You take it easy man. Take care of him papita!" Hector yelled as he saw the two making their way out of the house.

Dom lifted his arm in the air and flashed Hector a wave. 

"Bye Hec. Thanks for watching out for him." Ashley said, smiling.

When they arrived at Ashley's house, she took him by his massive hand and led him to the house. Dom started lightly kissing the back of her neck as she was unlocking the door. Ashley paused for a moment, closing her eyes as she felt his soft lips touch her skin. She slowly turned to face him and he moved closer; her back against the front door and her chest pressed against his.

He smiled sweetly at her as he cupped her cheek, slowly leaning in to kiss her on the lips. He teased her lips with his tongue lightly before smothering them with his own. 

"Dom," Ashley said quietly, "lets take this into the house."

They quickly made their way to the bedroom, Dom pulling his shirt off as Ashley sat on the bed, watching him intently. His body was amazing…flawless. Greek statues paled in comparison to his muscular body.

Dom walked over to Ashley and dropped to his knees in front of her. Slowly looking up to her, he growled in a low tone, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Ashley just smiled at him. He reached up and pulled the strings of her sweat pants, coaxing her to stand up, letting them fall to her feet. Dom rubbed her thighs and looked her up and down, wanting to feel her body all over his own. Playfully he licked at her inner thighs.

Whenever Dom touched Ashley, she could feel her body getting weak. At that moment, she would give the world for him.

Slyly running his hand up her inner thighs, he reached her panties and gently pulled them aside as he leaned in to taste her. He smiled to himself when he saw that she was already getting wet, begging for him to touch her. As his tongue firmly and slowly licked up her middle she let out a whimper. That just drove Dom to want more. He began to suck her clit, all while grabbing her thigh tightly in his hand. Ashley grabbed his baldhead between her palms, pulling him into her as she rolled her head back, closing her eyes. Dom always knew when the time was right to progress, almost as if he could feel her urges. She never had to tell Dom how to please her.

Dom stood up and turned her around and pressed her shoulders to the bed, her perfect little ass leaned over the bed. She heard him slide his pants to the floor with one swift movement. With one hand resting on her hip, he took his other and rubbed and groped at her ass, squeezing tightly. Finally pulling her panties to the floor and rubbing up her thighs again. Dom took his massive cock in his hand and teased her pussy with the head, rubbing it on her clit and slightly pressing it inside her. He felt her body tense and as soon as she took a breath in, he pushed all the way inside her with one hard thrust, causing her to quickly breathe back out. She began to groan at the feeling of his cock rubbing her inside. Nothing on earth could compare to that feeling, she was vulnerable to it.

Holding her hips tightly, he started pumping her hard, but still slow. Each smack of his groin on her ass turned her on more. "Please Dom…" she began.

"What baby?" he answered, not missing a beat.

"Touch Me," she pleaded quietly.

Dom slid his right hand to her clit and roughly bounced it side to side as he began to speed up, fucking her at full force.

"Mmmm yeah." She groaned.

Ashley could feel the head of his cock swelling, letting her know he was almost there. She started pushing her ass back against him as he thrust forward, meeting him half way. He rubbed her clit more vigorously as he pounded, sweat pouring down his chest. She reached with her hand to his thigh and began to dig her fingernails into his flesh, squeezing him to let him know she was going to come at anytime. Both started to let the sounds of pleasure ring loudly, and Ashley's booming orgasm hit her soon after. Seconds later, Dom quickly pulled his dick out of her and began to jerk himself off on her, screaming in ecstasy.  He leaned down and rested his head on her back.

"Baby, I'm so sorry that we went through that shit tonight…I love you so much." He whimpered. 

"I love you too Dom…more than you can ever know.."

The two crawled into the bed, Dom spooning her as closely as humanly possible. Nothing else mattered to them; just that they were with each other-the way they were meant to be. 

"Don't ever leave me…" Dom said almost silently as he closed his eyes.

"Never." Ashley answered. "Never…"


	7. Chapter 7

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Chapter 7**

After that night, everything went back to normal. It was as if the whole episode had never happened.

It was early morning, about 6:15. Ashley and Dom were laying together in bed, she was laying on her back with Dom's arm draped over her waist. She was wide awake, but didn't move so that she wouldn't disturb his sleep. She rolled her head to the side to look at Dom and she smiled.

Almost as if he felt her eyes, Dom slowly opened his eyes. A sly grin came across his face. "Good morning." he said.

Ashley smiled brightly, "Good morning...I'm rather surprised that you are awake this early. We had a really long night. How are you feeling?"

Dom rolled over onto his back and put his hand on his forehead. "Got a little bit of a headache, but nothing too bad."

Ashley pushed the covers off of her and sat up, her back facing Dom. "You better call V and tell him to go get your car from Hector's. You know you'd shit yourself if anything were to happen to it." she laughed and reached for the phone, handing it to Dom.

"Hey Mi...it's Dom. Is Vince around?...Let me talk to him...Hey V. Do me a favor man...Take my spare keys from the office at the garage and go pick up my car...It's at Hector's....Bring it to Ashley's....Yeah, dawg, I'm fine....Yeah, I'll catch you at the shop later..." Dom hung up the phone.

Ashley had gone into the shower while Dom was talking on the phone. Dom sat up, noticing he was still naked from the night before. He grinned and walked into the bathroom. He could hear the water falling from Ashley's body and rolling onto the floor of the shower. He grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it back far enough to stick his head in. "Phew...now that's a pretty site to behold." he grinned.

Ashley blushed and splashed some water on Dom's face. He closed the curtain and walked to the sink to wash his face. He sighed when he felt the warm water on his skin, like all worry was being washed away.

Soon Ashley exited the shower and wrapped a purple bath towel around her. Dom turned to face her, resting against the sink. He cocked his head and began rubbing his chin while he looked her over.

"Don't be getting any ideas, slick. I have to go to work." Ashley teased.

"Oh don't mind me," he answered, "just pretend I'm not here." He watched her closely as she got ready for work. The events from the night before slowly began to creep into his thoughts. He shook his head and pushed them out of memory. Why think about bad shit when everything in the present is perfect and as it should be?

Soon Ashley was dressed and pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Are you gonna go to the shop today?"

Dom looked at her. "Yeah, I might go in… Jesse is the only one there that can run it without me and I don't want to leave such a responsibility on him."

As soon as he finished his sentence there was a horn beep coming from outside. Soon after, there was a knock on the front door.

Ashley walked over and unlocked it, swinging it open to see Vince and Leon standing on the front porch. "Hey guys." She said as she moved to the side to let them in. Dom came walking into the living room when he heard them.

"Yo Dom, we brought your car." Leon said as he dropped heavily onto the couch. "Don't worry, nobody bothered it at Hector's. I don't know why you'd even worry about that shit dawg, you know nobody's got the balls to fuck with your ride."

"Ah Leon…you know my motto. And Dom's ride is the only bitch he's got that don't cause him no trouble." Vince threw in.

Ashley's mouth gaped open. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve Vince." And she walked away.

Dom walked up to Vince and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "No man." He pushed Vince around towards the door. "Outside Leon." 

Leon got up from the couch and followed Vince outside.

"I'll be out in a second." Dom said heavily as he shut the door behind them. "Ashley?" he called.

Ashley appeared in the hallway. "Yeah?"

"I'm taking those two fucks home. Come see me later, yeah?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll stop over at noon."

"Good." Dom grinned and strolled up to her, pressing his chest hard against her's.

His aggressiveness made her stomach sink to her feet and a grin peel over her lips. He kissed her roughly and tapped her on the ass before turning to meet the guys outside. Before he grabbed for the handle, he threw one arm in the air, "I love ya baby!" he said loudly, opening the door. "You gots dat?" he said goofily.

Ashley covered her mouth, laughing. "Yeah, dork. I gots dat."

"Well, you look a lot happier this morning!" Harry said as Ashley arrived at work that morning. "I guess things with you and Toretto are back to normal, eh?"

"Well pops," Ashley started, slinging her arm around Harry's neck, "I think things are normal. For now they are normal. But you know all the shit that happens before things can be totally normal." She kissed Harry's cheek. "Oh..is Seth here today?" she asked slowly.

"No, he called me earlier and said he couldn't make it in today. Too much partying lastnight I guess. You damn kids and your parties!" Harry shook his head.

"Harry…" Ashley started.

"Yeah, hun?"

Ashley smiled. "Nevermind… Guess I'm gonna get to work now. You know how much I LOVE slinging car parts!" she laughed.

Ashley went into the back and squatted down, shuffling through a big box of new air filters. About 15 minutes had passed and Ashley heard Harry calling to her from the store. "Ashley? You got someone here to talk to you!"

Ashley stood up and walked to the front. She stopped suddenly at the surprise of seeing Letty leaning against the counter.

"Alright birds, start your chirping. I'll be in the back if any customers come in." said Harry.

Ashley cautiously approached the counter. "Hey Letty. Need some parts for the shop or something? She asked.

Letty peeled off her sunglasses and set them on the counter. "No, I just thought we needed to talk, and this seems like the only neutral ground. I don't think if I tried to talk to you at the garage Dom would let it get too far."

"Look Letty, I'm trying to work here and I really don't need any dramatics. I had a shitty night lastnight, and I'm really starting to wonder how much more of this shit I can deal with. So if you're coming in here to…"

Letty cut her sentence short. "No. It's not like that."

"Oh really?" Ashley asked. "Then what IS it like then, Letty."

"It's really hard for me to admit to anyone when I fuck up, so just take this with grace." Letty said slowly. "I know I haven't ever been considerate of you and Dom…and I can say without shame that it does bother me, and it is hard to see you two together all the time. I know my place with Dom is no more…I mean, other than the friendship part. Look, it's just that Dom is the only person I've ever gotten close to and it took me forever to trust him. And when I did, I became really greedy over his affections. I'm catty, bitchy, whatever you want to call it…I try to chase his girlfriends away…no one is good enough for him."

"Letty…you don't even know me!" Ashley retorted.

"Let me finish." Letty requested. "I know all that bullshit last night was ridiculous, and I knew it was going to happen. I didn't know when, but I knew it would happen. I know Dom's instincts and that they would lead him in the right direction."

"In the right direction for what??" Ashley asked.

"To follow you and find a compromising position." Letty answered.

Ashley was shocked. "I can't believe you Letty. You set me up? You let Seth become an innocent pawn in all of this?"

"I have known Seth a long time…he had told me many times that he was interested in you. I saw an opportunity, so I built up his mind. I told him that you and Dom were having problems. I knew he'd come after you…like a starving dog."

"Keep going…" Ashley told her.

"I mentioned to him that you loved the Sky Barr."

"So that's why he invited me to go with him…" Ashley shook her head.

"And knowing Dom like I do, when he's upset, he goes out to get fucked up. I also knew that he'd more than likely show up at the Sky Barr as well. So when 2 and 2 go together…"

"All hell breaks loose." Ashley finished. "God Letty…you are such a heartless bitch. You are that selfish that you would make a mess out of three people's lives? And look, you didn't get what you wanted from the whole deal either, now did you?" 

"No…and I'm glad." Letty answered.

"Wha…what?" Ashley said in surprise.

"I think that if I would've met you under different circumstances, I would've really liked you, Ashley. Who are my friends? Mia, Brian, Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Dom.  I don't really know many other people. Whether I like it or not, you're here..and it looks like you are gonna BE here for a while." 

"What's your point Letty?" Ashley asked.

"The point is, I'm wasting too much effort trying to keep you away from "my" people. It's all rather ridiculous when it boils down to it. Mia made me see something last night that I had been ignoring all along."

"What's that?"

"If Dom means so much to me, and you mean so much to him…I have to accept it and be happy for him. I don't mean him any unhappiness. You make him the happiest I've seen him in a really long time, and much happier than he ever was when he was with me. It's time for me to be the big bitch I want everyone else to think I am and pull the boot out of my ass. I'm…sorry." Letty drug out the last part slowly.

"That was really pins and needles for you, wasn't it Let?" Ashley asked, smiling.

Letty laughed, "Yeah…you don't know the half of it." Letty extended her hand out to Ashley. The two grasped hands and gave a firm squeeze. "Muy bien. It's settled."

With that, Letty turned and left.

"Wow..what was that?" Ashley thought to herself with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"So that's it? Just like that?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…it blew me away, too. I'm still confused by it, but hey, I'm not complaining! One less person to watch out for." Ashley replied.

She was still thinking about her encounter with Letty earlier that day. It almost seemed like it wasn't real. It was definitely not in Letty's character to be so…well, nice.

Dom and the boys were gone. They had set out on a run to pick up some junked cars to rebuild. They had left several hours ago and still hadn't returned.

"Dom will be glad to hear that, I'm sure." Mia continued.

By that time, the front door opened up, and there stood Dom with a huge grin.

"Ash! Come outside, quick!!!" he told her excitedly.

Ashley looked at him for a minute.

"COME ON!!!" he kept insisting. "Hurry!!!"

The girls laughed at his childish exuberance. "C'mon Mia, let's go see what the hell he is so jittery about."

They followed Dom outside and saw Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Brian all standing around the back of the flatbed truck they used to haul in cars. There was obviously a car on it, but it was covered with a blue tarp. 

"Ok…are you ready for this?" Dom asked.

"Yeah yeah Dom, just show us already!" Ashley answered.

"Ok boys…pull it!" he demanded.

The four grabbed the end of the tarp and slowly started to peel it back. Ashley's eyes grew in excitement when the car was finally revealed. It was a luminescent metallic blue, 1967 hard top Pontiac GTO. She ran full speed up to the car as they popped the hood. Underneath, she found a chromed-out, spotless, fuel-injected 455 engine. Her jaw dropped. As she walked around the car, she slowly ran her fingers along the paint job from the hood to the trunk, hearing it squeak as she moved.

Dom stood, smiling as he saw her reaction to the car. He waited for her to speak…everyone did. They all watched her intently, the guys chuckling and looking around at each other. She gave the response that they all had expected.

"Dominic…it's…it's AMAZING!" she said, staggered by its beauty.  "Where did you find it?"

"Well, remember the other day when you came to the garage at lunch and you were wondering why I had my nose stuck in the fucking paper? I was reading ads for cars and found this one in there. We had to drive 3 ½ hours to pick it up." He explained. "It's in perfect condition…it was a "Sunday" car, never really been driven."

"Yo Ash," Jesse called. "Um…you know how you used to gush and go on all the time about wanting a fucking GTO? Well, thanks to us, you got one."

Ashley froze. "What? Are you serious? This is mine?" she asked elatedly.

Dom crossed his arms over his huge chest and nodded. "Give her the keys V!" he commanded.

Vince tossed the keys gently to her. As she caught them, she could only stare at them, still not believing it was hers.

"What are you waiting for girl? GET IN!" Mia insisted.

Ashley quickly glided to the door and opened it. Dom just kept smiling.

"Go ahead, baby." He said.

She slowly climbed into the driver's seat, rubbing her hands along the dash.

"Dom, I think you've definitely made it up to her. You are guaranteed pussy until the day you die." Vince joked.

Dom laughed and walked over and got in the car with Ashley. 

"Go ahead…start it up." He urged.

Ashley pushed the key into the ignition and lightly pressed in the gas pedal as she cranked the key. Her favorite sound echoed through the late evening air. The gentle purring of a classic engine. She finally closed her door and looked over to Dominic.

"Come on, lets take a ride." He grinned.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes when Ashley finally spoke.

"Today has been one of the weirdest, but greatest days of my life. At least since I moved out here."

"What do you mean by 'the weirdest'?" Dom asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Letty. She came by work today." Ashley began.

"Oh fuck. What the hell has she done now?" Dom put his elbow on the door handle and rested his fist against his mouth, staring out the window.

"For once, nothing bad."

He quickly turned his head to her. "Oh?"

"Yeah. She actually came clean about everything and apologized to me…and just like that. I guess we're cool with each other finally. It's just something I didn't expect at all. Just like this car. Fuck, Dom. I don't deserve this car. I almost feel bad having it."

He laughed. "I know how much you wanted this car. You wanted it as bad as I want you."

"Are you coming on to me, Mr. Toretto?" she laughed.

"Why don't you pull over and find out?" 

Laughing hard, "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Completely." He said with a stern look on his face.

They soon came to a tiny dirt road that veered off down a path of trees, leading miles off of the main highway. Ashley turned and drove about 2 miles down it before finding an opening at the end. Down over the hill from where the road abruptly ended, there was an opening in the trees with nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. They ground to a halt and quickly turned out the headlights. Both climbed from the car, walking around to the top of the drop-off.

Dom leaned against the front of the car and motioned for Ashley to come to him. She stood in front of him, gently leaning back against his firm body. She rested her head on his chest as his sturdy arms enclosed around her tightly.

The stars were bright that night and the moon's reflection was glaring off the water. Not a sound was heard, only the soft breathing between the two. 

"Amazing how the world all changes in just a day, isn't it?" Ashley asked.

Dom kissed her ear softly and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

He slipped his arms away from her and gently began stroking her hips with the palm of his hands. Her hair softly brushed against his face, coaxing him to press his head closer to the back of hers. She could feel the air pushing from his mouth against the nape of her neck and it made her smile.

Suddenly, she turned around to face him. Grabbing the hem of his tank top, she slowly pushed it up just enough to expose an inch or two of his solid stomach. The warmth of his skin was felt on the tips of her fingers. He reached to the belt loops of her jeans, hooking his fingers in one on each side. Trying in vain to pull her closer to him, she resisted. She put her head down and looked up at him seductively, gliding her eyelashes open gradually.

She lowered herself down on her knees in front of him like he was a golden idol. Roughly, she tugged at the top of his jeans, her eyes never leaving his. She slid her right hand up his thigh, squeezing its mass in her hand, making its way to the button. With one swift tug, his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. She noticed his cock was already begging for her touch. As if he had mind control, his pants suddenly sank off his hips, around his ankles. Now, only a thin piece of material was standing between them. 

Ashley pushed her head forward and grabbed his boxers in her teeth, pulling at the elastic, and suddenly letting go with an effective snapping noise. The two grinned at one another. Her hands roamed all over his lower body, finally slipping his boxers down to once again join his jeans. She extended her tongue out as far as she could reach and leaned in to touch the head of his cock. He tensed at the sensation, causing his erection to shift slightly. She teasingly slid her lips and tongue about his cock, knowing he was dying for her to take it into her warm, wet mouth.

Grabbing the shaft firmly in her hand, she began sucking and licking his entire length. Passionate whines began to fall from his mouth. Moving in one motion, sliding her hand up as she pulled her mouth to the tip, and pushing her hand back down as she slid him back into her mouth with a concentrated suction. His knees began to quiver and she could feel the head of his cock swelling, ready for release.

Swept up by emotion he pulled away, wanting to bend her over and fuck her right there. All she could do was smile bashfully and shake her head.

"No no Dominic…" she said captivatingly. "We'll finish this at home."


End file.
